In small internal combustions engine utilizing a carburetor, such as those engines in a lawnmower, a snowblower, or other outdoor power equipment, the engine may include a choke assembly that provides a rich air/fuel mixture for facilitating engine starting. In many small engines, the choke assembly is actuated manually. However, some small engines are configured with an automatic choke assembly utilizing, for example, a thermally-responsive mechanism to control the choke opening. For cold engine temperatures (e.g., during initial engine starting), the choke valve is closed to reduce the air flow to the engine to enrich the air/fuel mixture. For higher engine temperatures (e.g., during normal engine operation or a hot restart of the engine), the choke valve is opened because the engine no longer requires a rich air/fuel mixture.